


Low temperature scald

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soulless!Sam, bottom!Dean, yellow fever(not really), 双性！Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 这次的鬼魂病毒并不只是让Dean变得胆小无比，一个更棘手的事情出现了。





	Low temperature scald

**Author's Note:**

> 点五米x黄热丁（伪）  
双性，OOC，三观爆炸，强制有，dirty talk有，结尾mpreg暗示

事情愈发糟糕了，这次的鬼魂病毒并不只是让这个硬汉变得胆子好似芝麻大小。  
Dean像一只可怜的动物那样蜷在墙边，榛绿色的眼珠在眼眶里神经质地滑动，关节里都是热乎乎的汗。下体处新生的肉穴浸满了他自己的水液——该死的，就像一个欲求不满的婊子。  
“真是操他的不可理喻!”  
四个小时之前Dean试图自己解决鬼魂病毒这件事，不是说他比之前那次遭遇要勇敢了，而是这个“不太正常”Sam更让他害怕。  
Sam在他染上鬼魂病毒时露出了一个诡异的笑，就像那次吸血鬼巢穴事件，他失去灵魂的小弟弟又在谋划什么事情，并且绝对以结果优先。  
慌乱中新开的旅店也不完全安全，他紧张得如同刚抛弃一具尸体，显然前台那个拉丁裔的男人也是这么认为的，有大概半分钟的时间他的目光都在Dean和话机之间游移直到Dean拍了一张50美元的纸币在柜台上。  
他并不觉得50美元是什么令人安心的承诺。Dean的手指深深陷进双臂的衬衣褶皱之中，他闭上双眼，不去想Sam和那个泛着奇怪感觉的部位。  
住客们踏在地毯上的沉闷脚步令他紧张，那些脚步由远及近，Dean的心脏就像紧了又松掉的皮筋。  
你看，无事发生，很安全。  
Dean极力对着自己的大脑喊叫着。  
直到一个停在门口的脚步声打破了这个可怜男人的自欺欺人。  
“Dean，开门。”  
Sam没有丝毫感情波动的话语让Dean感觉头皮里泛着斑斑点点的刺麻。  
眼眶中打转的泪水终于像决堤一样涌了出来，Dean捂住嘴防止自己尖叫出声，脸上已经因为极力压抑呼吸而泛出成片粉色的晕影。  
“兄弟，你知道的，我们都不想玩’闪灵’那套对吗。”  
不，不。  
Dean的大脑里像塞了一只濒死的兔子，每一根血管与神经里都回荡着那种悲惨的尖叫。  
他冲到窗边试图寻找一条能够逃走的路，三楼的高度在以前并不是一件困难的事，而现在大脑只能向他投射出摔得血肉模糊的坠楼现场。  
Dean绝望地靠着玻璃，当听见门锁里发出金属碰撞的声音时，他得用双手撑住窗台边缘才能使自己不要滑到地面上。Dean全身的衣服都因为汗水而变得沉重，更令他不愿意去想的事情是那个新生的穴口竟然因为他弟弟的到来而兴奋得湿黏。  
“你违背了你的承诺，你说过的，你永远不会离开我。”Sam知道他现在掌握一切，他看起来既愤怒又悲伤。  
房间里没有开灯，窗外斑斓的灯光映在他弟弟的脸上，一切看起来像是发生在虚幻与现实的缝隙中。  
“你说过的，你永远不会离开我。”  
再一次，这句话像利刃切割着Dean心脏。他的喉咙干涩着缩紧，他害怕，努力想要解释，最后出口的却是溃不成声的抽泣。他抗拒着避害的本能向他的兄弟伸出手，失去支撑而酸软的双腿使他像寻求拥抱的孩子那样跌落。  
是的，无论如何他都不应该独自离开。  
至少他的一部分就是Sam，他的的确确知道。  
Dean的牙齿哆嗦着以致于他无法说出一个完整的单词，他脆弱得像是能被任何东西伤害到，而他只能用手臂无助地捂住双眼。  
Dean还没来得及收回双手就被拉入Sam的怀抱。  
Sam用力抱住他并不停地在他的耳边道歉，说着我们会解决一切、下次不会再这样了的愚蠢话语，他宽大温热的手掌无措地在Dean因汗湿而变得冰凉的后背上拍抚着，好像又变回了那个有点傻乎乎的Sammy girl。  
Dean感到Sam的一切都是那样温暖，他的呼吸，他的手掌，还有那些蹭在他耳边的微长的发。那是一种透着异样的温暖，就像低温烫伤的前兆。  
Dean的大脑想要忽视那些困惑。他着实度过了漫长的一天，他太累了，身体陷入Sam的怀抱，灵魂跌入梦境。  
对于Dean来说，这是一场十分漫长的睡眠，他在自己的低声哭泣中失去了意识，不知道什么时候已经躺在干燥温暖的床上，Sam出去了一次，很快又回来了，他在这期间有些不安稳的咕哝，但当一条湿毛巾开始擦拭他肿痛的眼睛时又安静了下来。等完全醒过来，他几乎分不清身处何时何地，肌肉酸痛，嘴里干涩发苦，因为浮肿睁眼也变得费力，而该死的下身依旧潮热，连阴茎都在发紧的内裤中肿胀起来。  
“感觉好一些了吗？”  
Dean抽搐了一下，他攥紧胸前的被子转过身来，仍然有些神经质的颤抖着。  
Sam就端着水杯站在床边。  
“Well，你不必像照顾小姑娘一样照顾你老哥。”Dean还是坐起来接过了那杯水，并试图扯出一个微笑，而那样做只会让他的面部肌肉更加僵硬而已。  
“总是你照顾我，在更小的时候。”Sam拿走空掉的杯子，假装没有看见Dean因他的触碰而迅速收回的手指。  
“那么，现在来解决我们的问题。”  
“什么？”Dean睁大了眼睛，“上帝啊，你觉得我还再会相信你一次，哈？”  
Sam那曾英勇无比的兄弟像歇斯底里的猫一样从床上跳了起来，迅速退到了沙发和墙壁的角落里。  
“我宁可自己解决！！”  
Dean的眼眶里因为激动又蓄满了泪水，隔着水雾他看到Sam的表情变得冰冷，他快要被那眼神冻伤。  
“对不起，我......真的很对不起，Dean，我，我，没法.........我那时候知道有办法一定可以把你变回来，我只是......”Sam的头和肩膀一起垂了下去，“我错了，只是，我错了。”  
Dean吃惊地看着已经泪流满面的Sam，他知道他的Sammy有时候会哭成个小女孩，但他不确定这个Sam也能做到。  
没有灵魂，没有感觉，不在意，不难过，只要能达到目的不惜任何代价。  
Dean动摇了，心中甚至有了一丝奇异的希望在烧。  
“Dean，就只是，别离开好吗？”  
“求你了。”  
Dean无数次回想起这个时刻，想起他弟弟能够骗过所有人的puppy eyes，想起他求他不要离开时令人心碎时的话语，依然觉得自己不过是做了一个真实的梦而已。  
他不是因为相信Sam的承诺，只是因为那是Sam，哪怕是一部分的Sam。  
两个人能够平静下来对话差不多已经是半个小时后，Dean终于愿意从角落里出来而Sam答应擦掉他可笑的眼泪。他们必须得面对这个问题。  
“我不太确定是怎么了，操他的，这次有点不太一样。”  
“不太一样？”Sam检查了一下Dean的手臂（Dean依然有些抗拒他的触碰），“你没有觉得痒。”  
“该死，是。”Dean抽回了自己的手，“简直无法想象上次之后我们还在猎魔，这太危险了。”  
“也许不是鬼魂病毒，”Sam抿着嘴，“还有其他奇怪的地方吗？”  
Dean那个多出来的穴口不自觉的收缩了一下，并涌出了更多黏液。  
“没有，我想，绝对没有。”Dean又开始颤抖起来，就算在完全信任Sam的情况下他也不打算把这件事说出来。  
Sam面无表情地看着Dean，一言不发。  
Dean通过那过于直白的审视中再次感受到这个Sam和以前的不同，并且为刚才的妥协感到后悔。  
“Well，那我们就坐在这里，查查资料，也许，”Sam突然移开了他那压迫性的视线，起身去翻脚边的行李袋，“你肯定隐瞒了一些事情，鉴于你真的不想说，好吧，但我们都不知道它会变得多糟。”  
“........会变得多糟？”Dean努力吞咽着那种沉重冰冷的感觉。  
“最坏的可能，”Sam从敲击键盘的间隙中抬头，“你知道的，然后我会做该做的，一如你为我做的那样。”  
“不，你不能！”Dean冲着Sam尖叫起来。  
“天啊，兄弟，能别这样吗？”Sam合起他的电脑。  
“虽然我那该死的灵魂丢了，但我也不是完全感觉不到，你到底在顾虑什么？”  
“哦！你倒是终于肯提你那该死的灵魂了！”  
“好了，好了，停下，我们不能又开始这样吵个没完。”Sam举起双手表示休战，并不是他此时真的想要通情达理，而是新一轮的争吵对谁都没有好处。  
“再一次，求你，Dean，我们得解决这个问题。”Sam垂下双手。“无论怎样，我其实就是我，你依旧是我的大哥，我需要你，你也需要我。”  
Dean咬着嘴唇，他转过身去给自己一些做心理斗争的空间，因此也就错过了Sam脸上一闪而过的冷笑。  
“我要你发誓。”Dean抬起头，脸偏向灯光的阴影里，“闭上眼睛，一切由我主导，我就告诉你发生了什么。”  
Sam缓步靠近Dean，手指沿着男人完美的颌线轻抚，让那对绿宝石般的双眼直视着他。  
“就像你说的那样。”  
高大的男人压制住Dean的颤抖与挣扎，在他的额角印下一个吻。  
“我发誓。”  
Dean被Sam的话和气息烫得引起了一阵颤栗，不合时宜地想起他们在床上度过那些的时光，Sam喜欢一边狠狠地进入他一边在他耳边絮叨个不停，说他爱他，询问是否弄痛他了，可以射在里面吗，他真棒之类的，蠢得像个处男。那些表达爱的话语带起气流，拨动着他心里最柔软的地方。  
现在他的呼吸依旧温暖，内里却荒芜冰冷。  
Sam阖上了他那双灰绿色眼睛，眉毛和眼睑都呈现出放松且无防备的状态，但Dean感觉得到危险，他拿起旅馆的毛巾盖住Sam的眼睛，在他脑后系了一个结实却不会勒紧的结。  
他不愿意从那双眼睛里看到哪怕一丝的同情、震惊或者是嘲笑。  
视力被剥夺后猎人的本能让Sam的其他感官都活跃了起来，他听见Dean的呼吸迟疑了一下，接着一只还在颤抖的手握上了他自己的，引领着他靠近前方的黑暗。  
先是指尖向下划过法兰绒衬衫的触感和人体的温热——由此他知道Dean的全身都在紧绷与发抖之间交替——之后这过程停下了，金属和布料落地的声音持续了好一阵后房间又再次陷入了安静。Sam的眉头在毛巾下皱起，他并不十分确定Dean会守约，但耐心是好猎人必备的品质。很快，被蒙住眼睛的猎人就微微翘起嘴角。  
黑暗的尽头通向花园，那里开着疯狂艳丽的花朵。  
Dean努力使自己的呼吸平静下来，他内心抗拒这件事但又十分害怕“鬼魂病毒”所带来的后果。  
所有的事情都太他妈的荒谬了。  
Dean的上身还穿着衣服而下身已经完全裸露在空气里了，阴茎向上翘起蹭在衬衣粗糙的下摆让他浑身像过电那样抽搐了一下，前部多出来的穴口再也无法含住更多的粘液，一小股液体顺着他的腿间滑下。  
“你敢说一个单词，我就狠狠踢你的屁股。”  
Dean别过头，引着他弟弟向那个隐在腿间的部位探去。  
他记得每一次那双布满茧子的大手抚过皮肤的感觉，灼热带着些许刺痛，凡触过的地方都留下烙印。Sam甫一触上那新生软肉Dean就感到一股酥麻从尾椎升起，更多的液体从穴口涌出，双腿酸软让他不受控制地向下滑去。  
Sam在Dean摔到地上前抱住了他。  
“没事，没事，接住你了。”  
Dean把脸埋在Sam的衬衫里，不住地颤抖着。  
一片湿热在Sam的胸前蔓延。  
“我们会解决这件事情的，shh，这没什么。”  
“这才不是什么见鬼的没什么！”  
Dean闷闷地说道。  
“但我觉得，”Sam突然凑在Dean的耳边用一种很轻的声音说道，“你好像挺喜欢这个的。”  
“什——”Dean没说完的话硬生生被他自己的呻吟打破。  
Sam的手指开始在穴口前部的那个肉粒处狠狠揉弄，酥麻和热流在他的骨盆里乱窜，陌生的快感攫取了他身体里的每一个细胞。  
“见鬼！停........停下！我说........嗯呜.......停下！”Dean几乎是无法支撑自己地半躺在Sam怀里，Sam强壮的手臂环着Dean的背和腰，另一只手依然不紧不慢地揉弄着。  
“Dean，爱你，我爱你。”Sam在他兄弟的耳边呢喃。  
Dean睁大了眼睛，已经硬挺多时的阴茎射出了今天的第一股白浊。  
旅店昏黄的灯光模糊了现实的尖锐，是迷失的人们放逐自我的角落。  
Dean像一条脱水的鱼那样大口喘着气，眼睛浸满泪水，大脑混沌，意识从灼热交缠的呼吸中逃走。  
他松开紧攥着Sam衬衣的手，转而攀上他弟弟的脖子。  
他隔着毛巾吻上了Sam的眼睛。  
Sam突然就像失去理智了那样把Dean掀在床上，Dean还没来得及发出抗议就被他兄弟宽阔的胸膛压了回去。  
两根粗糙的手指没有任何预兆地就插入了那个长出不到一天的穴口，下体被异物入侵的感觉让Dean感到恐惧。  
“这太超过了，你会把我弄坏的Sam！”Dean呜咽着，希望他的兄弟能有一点仁慈。  
“你可以的。”Sam的手指在那个已经润滑充分的肉穴里进出着，他卡住Dean的后颈把他的侧脸按进枕头。  
“我想，应该没有弄痛你吧。”Sam俯身对Dean说到。  
Dean意识到，那根本是恶魔的低语。  
他开始挣扎，然而一切不过是徒劳。  
Sam抽出手指把粘液抹在Dean湿润的唇上，咬住了Dean的舌头威胁性地低吼了一声，受到的阻力便小了下去。  
“Good boy.”Sam在Dean泛红的眼角亲了一下，把他肿痛的巨物从裤子里解放了出来。  
“会给你奖励。”Sam用他的阴茎摩擦着Dean腿间淌着汁水的细缝。  
Dean咬着嘴唇，在滚烫的硬物碾过那个敏感的肉核和囊袋时漏出一点呻吟。  
他不得不承认那感觉该死的棒。  
他塌着腰，不自觉地抬起臀部去追逐快感的来源，但又怕惹怒Sam，只能无助地打着抖抽泣。  
Sam感应到了Dean的渴求，他发出了一声轻笑，加快了抽插并分出一只手去揉捏他兄弟红肿着的阴茎。  
第二次高潮来临时Dean几乎要尖叫出来，肉穴抽搐着喷出更多的汁水，混合着精液和他的耻毛糊在一起。  
Sam还在揉那个肿着的肉核，轻微的刺痛让Dean不舒服地并起了双腿。  
他意识涣散，像是飘在云朵上，当Sam抬起他的腿的时候他就像被驯服了那样没有丝毫反抗。  
他感觉到Sam粗大且布满青筋的阴茎正在进入那个让他羞耻的湿漉漉的软穴，有些奇怪的酸胀但Dean放弃了任何抵抗。他的腿环上Sam的腰又因为凶狠的贯穿而滑下来，喉咙里只能发出呻吟和尖叫。  
Sam让Dean坐在他怀里，他兄弟的身体为他而情动泛红，像骑马那样骑着他的阴茎，而透过毛巾他只能看到晃动的影子。  
“Dean，真棒，爱死了你的屁股。”  
每说一个单词他就更加用力地顶着Dean，他回想着Dean被撞到某一点而皱紧眉头的样子，该死的脆弱又性感。  
“一直照顾我，就像我的小妈妈，”Sam啃咬着Dean耳朵后面的皮肤，“成为一个真正的妈妈，这样你就不会离开我了。”  
“我可以射进去吗，Dean？”他的手指揪弄着Dean已经被他吸咬到红肿的乳粒，“你这里会有乳汁喂我的崽子，涨奶的时候你会像个婊子那样来求我吸它们。”  
Dean混合精液和爱液的肉穴因为Sam的话而绞紧，每一次顶弄都是那么深，那么有力，他无法思考，只能呜咽着承受一切。  
“嘶——就知道你喜欢这个。”Sam更快速地抽插着，夹杂着痛苦的欢愉再一次把Dean送上了高潮，湿热收缩的肉壁让Sam也释放了出来，他们一同倒向床垫。  
Sam把还在喘息的Dean圈进怀里，胸膛贴着他兄弟的后背。  
“你不会离开我。”Sam啄吻着Dean头顶汗湿的发，“说你不会离开我。”  
Dean累极了，感觉内里是空的，鼻腔里全是咸腥的味道。  
他再一次睡去了。身体陷入Sam的怀抱，灵魂跌入深渊。  
Sam摩梭着Dean的小腹，他知道那里将会有一个生命孕育出来。  
他一直都知道。  
他紧紧抱住Dean，直到Dean虚弱地拍了拍他的手臂才惊醒似得放松了一些桎梏。  
Sam依旧系着那条毛巾，他看到自己抱着一团光，那光耀眼到就算遮住双眼也会透进来，在他的眼球上投射出鲜红与情热。

End


End file.
